


Stolen Moments

by Lizardbeth



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: bsg_kink, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best times are the unplanned ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for some [](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/) prompt a while back. Part of a vague Presidential AU where Lee's the president and married to Sam, who's a Viper pilot.

* * *

 

Sam heard the hatch open and something fall to the deck outside before it shut again. He smiled, knowing exactly who it was, but pretended he didn't notice anything as he put his flightsuit in his locker.

Soft footsteps came up behind him, but no one spoke until hands clasped Sam's hips and breath stirred the back of his neck. Lee murmured, "Glad you're back and I caught you before I have to go. We can be alone for a few minutes."

"Did you post a guard at the door, Mister President?" Sam teased, leaning back.

"Would you like that?" Lee's lips touched Sam's neck while his hands caressed the outside of his legs, past his shorts and up again to slide beneath his tanks. "To know someone's listening?"

"I'm thinking you might." Sam started to turn, but Lee's arms tightened around him, and his hands went flat against Sam's chest to hold him still.

"No, don't move. Not yet." Lee tugged Sam's tanks up over his head and off. His hands traveled Sam's front, while his lips traced the top of his shoulder. "Missed you."

Sam reached behind to touch him back, finding Lee fully dressed in his sportcoat over his dress shirt. "No." Lee grabbed his arms and moved them so his hands were against the locker. "Like that. Stay there."

It was going to be one of _those_ encounters. Sam smirked. "And if I don't?"

"Mm, I'll have to throw you in the brig. Teach you obedience to civilian authority." Lee's hands returned to pinch his nipples with a quick jolt that went straight to his cock, then caress down his chest and stomach, slowing at the band of his shorts. "Maybe cuff you to the cot. Gag you." His hand slipped down lower on the fabric, a light tease over the fullness.

Sam caught his breath. "But then I'll have to resist and- and - " He forgot where he was going with that for a moment, distracted by the touch, widening his stance in invitation, "and put you under martial law."

Lee's teeth scraped lightly at his neck and his breath was hot on his ear, while one of his hands was tight on Sam's hip and the other was sliding deeper between his legs. "The punishment for mutiny is really severe, Lieutenant."

Lee's voice was a throaty growl that was making him want, even while that hand was being such a tease. "You say that like it's a bad thing. The only bad thing is you still have on all your clothes." He bit his lip as Lee's hand pressed a little more firmly, enough to make him wish that those fingers would get through or under his shorts soon.

"But you don't, so I can touch you wherever I want."

"Not complaining." His voice hoarsened and he had to clear his throat, as Lee's hand continued its caresses. Sam leaned into it, trying to get a firmer touch or coax it beneath the fabric, but Lee resisted. His fingers traced Sam's growing fullness.

"You want me?" Lee murmured, "I can feel how much you want me."

Sam tipped his head back, pushing his hips into Lee's hand, aware of Lee also nestled up behind him. "Always."

Finally Lee's hands dipped beneath the band of his shorts on either side and started pulling them down. Sam was relieved, since at least that meant Lee wasn't going to tease him all night.

He stepped out of his shorts, leaving him naked except for his dogtags hanging on their chain at his chest.

Lee's hands returned sliding up the back of his thighs to hold his ass before caressing back around to the front, to grope at Sam's rising erection. "Is this for me?" His fingers wrapped it and tugged, making Sam's eyelids flutter and his lower body twitch.

"Don't see anyone else here, but I don't see you either, so…"

Lee shut him up with a squeeze. "There are better uses for that smart mouth of yours than talking." His hand knew just what to do, making everything feel tight and hot and needy. Sam's hands clenched to fists against the locker, leaning into the grip, wanting just a little bit more.

"Oh, gods, yes. Like that, just like that…"

"Better." Then after a lingering caress, Lee pulled his hand away, wringing a groan from Sam.

"No, no, don't be like that. Damn you."

Lee leaned into him, so Sam could feel all his clothes and the buttons against his back and Lee's body beneath, hard and just as eager. "But this is the part you like best," he promised, whispering into Sam's ear.

"You are not going to do that, not here," Sam protested, pretending to be shocked.

"Yes, here. Right now. I am the godsdamned President and I'm going to frak my husband wherever the hell I want," he promised in a low voice as he slipped his hand back between Sam's legs, carefully not touching his cock but brushing his tight balls with teasing fingertips, making Sam lose track of his breath. "And you, lieutenant, are going to spread your legs, bend over, and let me frak you into the wall."

The sound of his voice like that made Sam shudder, but he still managed to find a retort, "This is a terrible misuse of presidential power and chain of command."

Lee chuckled and tugged at Sam's ear lobe with his teeth, and said with a smirking satisfaction, "I know. And you love it."

Sam wouldn't argue with that, even if Lee weren't palming his balls and stroking the sensitive ridge and clenched opening behind them with knowing fingers. Sam could barely relax his shoulders enough to straighten and open his locker, scarcely able to see what he was doing but fumbling through his things on the bottom shelf until he came up with a container. "That's all I've got."

Lee reached over his shoulder and plucked the small plastic jar from his hand and then shut the locker again with a bang. "Perfect."

But it actually got more perfect when Sam heard his zipper go down and the sound of Lee stroking himself. "I can help you with that," he offered.

"Mm, much as the thought of you on your knees and stopping your mouth appeals, I want you to wait. Get ready," Lee ordered.

Sam bent his knees and leaned lower into the locker to offer himself, knowing he was doing it right when Lee seized his hip in one hand followed by the head of Lee's cock prodding at his ass. He stayed still, waiting until Lee hit the right spot and then let out a breathy, "Yes. There. Oh gods, Lee, don't wait."

He bit his lip, as the pressure forced him open, and his eyes shut as he tried to relax. and accept the penetration. Shivers ran across his skin, as the ache grew in his groin. Lee paused with the thickest part of the head stretching him with a burn that settled into something he wanted more of, but at the same time couldn't bear. "Move, damn you."

But Lee didn't, holding them both poised on the threshold, with Sam unable to free himself or push it deeper. Sam shuddered convulsively, heart pounding as if he stood on the edge of an abyss. His hands trembled against the locker and his voice came out soft and desperate, "Please."

"Always so perfect," Lee muttered, and finally moved. It felt like a wave of fullness, overcoming Sam from the inside. He moaned, holding still to feel everything, Lee's cock penetrating him, the tightness of his own body, the pleasure of his own surrender... 

Lee thrust the last way on a grunt until they were nested together. Usually Sam loved the feeling of Lee's bare skin against him, but this time, the feel of his clothing was almost too much.

Sam pulled one hand free to wrap a hand around his erection, seeking release, but Lee grabbed his wrist and put his hand back on the locker. "No."

"Oh, gods," he moaned as Lee frakked him, deep enough he felt as if it was hitting him in the balls from the inside. Arousal curled upward through his body as a rising heat, that made him sweat and pant for breath.

His cock ached, needing the touch that Lee denied him maddeningly. But it was good too, feeling the need build inside him, like a wire that tightened more and more straining for release.

"You feel so good, and I love you so much," Lee muttered through his clenched teeth, his fingers tight on Sam's hips to pull him back to meet the thrusts.

"I need you, I need you, don't stop," Sam pleaded, as the friction of thrusts turned into its own pleasure. He bit his hand trying to keep back the sudden need to cry out each time they slammed together.

Then Lee held him tight, grinding deep as he could with a groan and straining breath, before his hips jerked in rapid finish, letting Sam squeeze him dry. "Oh gods, oh gods," he breathed, leaning into Sam wearily as his hands freed their tight grip to caress his skin.

Then, thank gods, his hand dipped lower and wrapped around Sam's cock. Sam let out a near whimper, needing it so much he couldn't find words.

"You ready, baby?" Lee asked with a soft chuckle.

"Now," Sam managed to demand.

With the feeling of Lee's hand on him and Lee's cock still inside, it didn't take long before he released with a hard pulse, again and again, each time like a shot of heat and a deep pleasure that followed, until Lee's hand coaxed it all out of him. "Frakking lords of Kobol," he gasped, slumping against the cool metal of the locker then regretting the motion when it left him empty.

Lee's lips skimmed his neck and shoulder, hands rising to clasp him tight at the chest keeping their bodies locked together. "So it was okay?" he asked, sounding amused.

"Hm, I don't know. You should try it again later," Sam requested with a weary but satisfied chuckle. Then he straightened up and turned around in the circle of Lee's embrace. "Tired of not seeing your face," he murmured and framed that dearly loved handsome face in his hands to kiss him deeply.

In a way, this was better than the sex, with his hands finally able to touch and lips clinging together, while Lee's hands roamed his back.

An impatient banging on the outer hatch made them both laugh as they flinched back guiltily. "We need a better place," Sam suggested with another chuckle.

There was another knock and Sam heard Tory's voice distantly, "Sir! I'm sorry, but you asked me to remind you of the meeting!"

Lee groaned in annoyance and shouted back, "Be right there!" To Sam he invited, " _Colonial One_ tonight?"

Sam shook his head in regret. "Got CAP early. So this'll have to do 'til tomorrow. But then I get two days off in a row. I guess being married to the president has a few perks, after all."

Lee smiled. "Thank the gods. And Kara, too, I guess." They kissed again, and he teased, "You better clean up and get some clothes on before they tear the hatch open."

All too soon Sam had on pants and a tanktop and it was time to go. Before opening the hatch, Lee turned to seize Sam's shoulders. "You keep yourself safe out there."

Sam lifted a brow and wondered what that was about; it wasn't as if this was his first flight. "It's just CAP." Sam shrugged and gave him an easy grin. "A bunch of toasters couldn't kill me on Caprica or Kobol - they sure as hell can't take me in a bird."

"Don't be overconfident."

"You can't win if you expect to lose." Before Lee could argue and ruin the moment, Sam leaned into him and whispered, "Tomorrow night, I'm not taking this crap of you wearing clothes. If you're wearing them when I get to _Colonial One_ , I'm tearing them off. So you better cancel all your meetings."

"Already canceled," Lee reassured him. "I'm all yours."

One last kiss and Sam shoved the hatch open, sure that Lee would stand there forever otherwise. Lee cleared his throat, embarrassed when he saw the small crowd of two guards, Racetrack, Hotdog, and Tory waiting, but Sam chuckled. "Damn, next time we're charging admission."

Tory glanced at him, smiling. "Sorry, Sam. I have to take him away."

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow, Lee." He tugged on his dog tags, where he kept the ring Lee had given him, and Lee clasped his fingers briefly before heading away with Tory and the two guards in tow.

Sam watched him go, roused from his bemused reverie by Maggie throwing the boots from the deck at him. "Frak time over, Anders. Back to work."

He turned away to go back to the piloting part of his life, glad for the lingering ache that reminded him of the better half of his life, at least until tomorrow.


End file.
